Florida Evans
Florida Evans Dixon was born in Tuskegee, Alabama on August 4, 1929, she grew up in Chicago with her poor family "The Wilsons"she never had the chance to finished off high school because she wanted to help support her parents and starting working minimum wage jobs. As a young adult she met her childhood sweetheart and the love of her life, James Evansand eventually married him. They used to lived in South-side of Chicago in a cold water flat where they had their two oldest children James Evans Jr. "JJ" & Thelma Evans, When Florida was pregnant with their third child Michael Evans, they move to North-side of Chicago in the Housing Projects. As a stay-at-home mother, she's the super-glue that keeps the Evans family together. With a stern but loving disposition, Florida does her best to emotionally support her often out-of-work husband and be a good parent and role model for their three children. Between the cooking, the cleaning, and the disciplining, Florida often squeezes in a part-time job to help stretch the family dollar. But family and financial challenges aside, Florida is the quintessential hostess and possessed of a generous spirit. She is known to throw a good party and doesn't hesitate to offer whatever she has to those in need. Not only is Florida the superwoman of the Evans household, but for many, including her good friend and neighbor, Willona, she's the superhero of her housing project on the South Side of Chicago. Her husband James fought to get his family out of the ghetto and he almost succeeded, He left Chicago to find a better job in Mississippi and the family was scheduled to follow him shortly after, but he was killed in a car accident while in Mississippi. That left the now-widowed Florida to support herself and her three children. Also giving her much needed moral support was her best friend,Willona Woods. In 1976 or 1977 Florida had met Carl Dixon, the two fell in love with each other, during that time Carl had been diagnosis with lung cancer,he broke up with Florida thinking it would only hurt her to know she's going to lose another person she loves again,but after a while he realize he couldn't bear not being with her and end up marrying her.Carl & Florida moved to Arizona where the dry air would be better for his condition and improve his chances of longevity.After a year has past Florida return back home to Chicago to her children. it is unknown if Carl passed away or decided to stay in Arizona since he hasn't seen in awhile but he has been mentioned by Florida a couple of times. In 1978–1979 Florida finally moved to an new apartment with Thelma and her new husband Keith, after Thelma revealed that she was pregnant Florida was so happy that she is going to be a grandmother .Thelma said she didn't know how to raise a baby and would feel more comfortable if were mother was there. Also, Florida's best friend Willona wound up moving to the same luxury apartment around the same time as Florida, making the two best friends once again neighbors. This Character Was Played By Esther Rolle. Trivia *Esther Rolle departure from the show during the 1977–1978 season,the reason why she left was because she was unhappy that the success of Jimmie Walker's character J.J. Evans took the show in what she thought was a frivolous direction. *Esther Rolle also quit when her contract concluded. Although the series continued without her for the fifth season, she returned for the show's final season. *Esther Rolle died on November 17th 1998 from complications from diabetes. *Esther Rolle most memorable is when she scream out "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" When the her character Florida finally accepts the fact that James is really gone. 'Gallery Of Florida Evans' ' 3209620.jpg|Esther Rolle protrayed as Florida Evans JimmyWalker.jpg|James Evans Jr. "JJ"; Florida oldest son MichaelEvans.jpg|Michael Evans Florida's youngest son WillonaWoods.jpg|Willona Woods; Florida's best friend & neighbour ThelmaEvans.jpg|Thelma Evans Florida's only daughter JamesEvans.jpg|James Evans Sr. Florida's husband (deceased) ' Category:Characters